Blends of thermoplastic materials such as polyurethanes and polyvinyl chloride, nitrile rubber and polyvinyl chloride, and many other polymeric materials are well known and have been used for a variety of applications. Such blends are useful for applications such as coated fabrics, molded products, etc.; however many of these materials have relatively high processing temperatures and are difficult to handle for this reason. Specialized equipment is required for manufacturing these materials into a final product. If the processing temperatures of these thermoplastic materials could be reduced without sacrificing the performance of such materials, it would be possible for the manufacturer to obtain substantial savings in energy costs, or, for the same expenditure of energy, to obtain end products of higher quality more easily or more rapidly.